Always Knew You Were Girly
by totallyobsessedfangirl
Summary: Mickey always knew Ian was girly.


1\. Black Nail Polish

Mickey always knew Ian was girly. From when he came over, when their father wasn't home of course, and he would help Mandy pick out outfits for school, and some nights he would even paint her nails. But Mickey didn't say anything because they were all young, especially Mandy and Ian, so he let it slide.

But then he walked into Mandy's room once and saw Ian had black nail polish on his toes. And Mandy with the nail polish. He walked out and took a smoke.

(He didn't talk to them for the next two weeks. Even when Mandy cussed at him for one of the very few times. But he did see Ian staring at his feet, so Mickey walked back to his room and locked the door.)

2\. Skinny Jeans & Black Leather Skirts

Mickey was only a year or two away in age from Mandy and Ian so it wasn't a surprise when he saw them in junior high. And him and Mandy now being in the same school, he had to walk home with her on days he didn't have detention. And that meant he had to walk with Ian, too.

(Technically he didn't have to, but he'd wrather not get punished by Terry. So.)

And Mickey always walked behind or in front of the two younger and listened to his Mp3 Player, but he forgot to bring his earphones so he couldn't help but hear their conversation. But maybe he should pay attention for what they talk about.

"So I have this new skirt which is really cute, but I don't know if I should. Or can. Terry doesn't want me to be too girly, so. You know. "

"Well what is the color and material? Leather, cotton," Ian made a gesture with his hands, in which Mandy replied with,

"Black Leather, knee lenth." Ian nodded and continued.

"Then make yourself look cool and like a rockerchick. And actually style your hair to go along with the outfit. And if you want I'll wear skinny jeans. I have a pair of yours at my house." Mandy looked frickin' radiant.

"Really? You'd do that for me? And those are girl jeans, too, I don't want you to get bullied. Or in trouble with that old women who thinks it's still the 70's."

"They are cute, so I don't mind wearing them. I like the color, it's not dull and I got this new shirt I can wear with them. And I don't I'll get bullied. And if I do, I'll kick their asses. And I got you and Lip, so what the hell."

Mandy just giggled and sighed, looping her and Ian's arm.

"I bet your legs will look great, along with that ass of your." Mandy said in a low voice, purposely bumping her hip into Ian's. And Ian just grinned.

(But deep in Mickey's he agreed with Mandy about Ian's legs and ass.)

3\. Shaved Legs on the Beach

The Milkovich kids and cousins were out on a day at the beach. Which included Mickey and Mandy. It seemed the Gallagher's had the same idea, which meant Ian was here, so Mandy could at least enjoy her time. Unlike Mickey. So immediately the both wanted to go swimming. Which meant Mickey was coming along with the two of them. And they did go in the water, (With Carl and Debbie, eventually,) for about 20 minutes, half an hour at most.

They got out because it was too cold. Even if it was painfully hot.

It's only then when Ian is wiping off his legs when Mickey relize how smooth Ian's legs look. So he's lucky when Mandy asks so he doesn't have to, and Ian's answer is quite blunt.

"I shaved them." To that Mandy just rolls her eyes and hurries Ian along so they can get same ice cream.

'And damn,' Mickey thought, 'He has great legs.'

4\. Eyeliner & Mascara

Mandy was in a school play this year, and Mickey being her big brother, had to go. Mickey didn't even know what the play was or what it was about, so he brought his Mp3 Player to distract himself so he wouldn't die from boredom. But Mickey forgot for some reason, Mandy and Ian are best friends, so of course Ian would at least be there, if he wasn't apart of it that was. But what caught Mickey's attention was Ian's face, specifically his eye's. And what were around them. Because his eye's stood out, showing off the seafoam color, and even his eyelashes seemed darker and a little longer than usual. And then he looked at Mandy and saw that it was the same.

"Oh my god, she's turning him into a girl." Mickey couldn't help but mumble to himself out loud. Maybe a little loud, too, because the people in front of him turned around to say something but when they saw it was a Milkovich they turned back around.

5\. Lip Gloss

When Mickey see's Ian get kisses by another boy, he loses his shit. He struts right over there, pulls him off Ian and punches him in the nose, earning a Crack and some blood on his fist. But Ian though, just looks at him and crosses his arm before smirking and raising an eyebrow. Like he knows something Ian doesn't. And then Mickey grabs his wrist and drags him to an old building, kicks the door open and slams Ian down onto the ground with Mickey straddling his waist and pining his wrists down to either side of the ginger's head.

Ian just stares up at him, and Mickey can't but give a small smile before leaning down and gently kissing Ian, more of a peck actually. And when Mickey licks his lips he can taste strawberry. Now it's Mickey's turn to raise an eyebrow. So he does just that and leans down to kiss Ian again, slow, and only lips, but when Ian opens his lips the slightest bit, Mickey takes it as a sign to go kiss deeper. And then Ian starts kissing back, lifting his head to get closer, and then Ian is moving his lips.

Mickey then pulls away and grins down at Ian, Ian mirroring his action, exept lightly panting from the kiss he just had. Mickey licks at his lips again and knows that Ian definitely has lip gloss on, a good flavor, too, so Mickey is appreciating that. Mickey then leans down and locks Ian's lips before quickly pulling back and asking Ian

"Are you wearing lip gloss?" Ian nodds, and Mickey smiles. "I like it. Keep wearing it." And then Mickey leans down for another kiss.


End file.
